


GIVING IN

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, F/M, Love, Post-Episode: s04e22 Elegy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: Mulder and Scully deal with the angst after the episode Elegy.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	GIVING IN

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanx to my amazing beta Crystal (ATTHS_TWICE).

"I saw something, Mulder.” she said, with a slight hesitation in her voice. She had no explanation for the things she had experienced during the case and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She never had believed in ghosts and yet she had seen one with her own two eyes. Or at least, she _thought_ she had seen it. She was not sure if her mind had only been playing tricks on her. She was terrified her cancer might be growing and that was why she had seen it. She could hardly admit it to herself, how could she admit it to him? The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was weak and vulnerable.

But she was. Not only that, she needed him… she just didn't know how to let him in.

"What?" he asked, worry crossing his features.

"The fourth victim. I saw her in the bathroom before you came to tell me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his tone slightly annoyed. So Scully to keep things for herself when she couldn't rationalize.

"Because I didn't want to believe it. Because I don't want to believe it."

"Is that why you came down here, to prove that it wasn't true?"

"No, I came down here because you asked me to."

"Why can't you be honest with me?" he asked, anger overtaking his annoyance.

He was getting tired of her excluding him from her life. He could bear with her overworking rational mind that tried to prove him wrong all the time, that was what made their partnership work so well. But, _her_ shutting him out from her emotions, her fears and her personal struggles, after all they had been through, he just couldn't understand it. He thought by this point, she could be more open and honest with him.

"What do you want me to say? That you're right, that, that I believe it even if I don't. I mean, is that what you want?" she asked defensively.

"Is that what you think I want to hear?"

Scully paused for a moment. She knew he would never push her to believe his theories just for the sake of agreeing with him; that was not how their partnership worked.

"No." Her voice was low, her eyes avoiding his gaze.

"You can believe what you want to believe, Scully, but you can't hide the truth from me because if you do, then you're working against me ... and yourself." His voice softened, his heart breaking with the words he was about to say. "I know what you're afraid of. I'm afraid of the same thing."

She swallowed before speaking, "The doctor said I was fine." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. He knew her so well, how could she ever think she could hide anything from him? His jaw clenched slightly, searching her eyes, his own full of pain.

"I hope that's the truth."

They shared a gaze. She wanted, _needed_ him close, but her pride was much stronger. She just couldn't let him see her weak. Afraid she might burst into tears in front of him, she pressed her lips lightly.

"I'm going home,” she whispered. Brushing his shoulder, she walked passed him down the ramp that led out of the hospital.

Outside, the flashing lights from police cars and an ambulance a couple of blocks down the street, filled her peripheral vision. She walked to her car and got inside, out of the cold night air. Only once she was inside did she allow herself finally to break down.

There was so much she wanted to say to him. She relied on him and yet she was afraid of confessing it to him. She was afraid if she let go, she might lose herself within his driven passion. He was like an addiction, she had learned that early in their partnership. If she broke in front of him, she might never find her way back, and she needed to remain strong.

But then... there were moments of loneliness when the only person she wanted was him. To feel his arms surrounding her, his touch bringing her calm as the world around her spun off its axis. He would offer his comfort if she asked, even as she knew Mulder respected her as a woman, and did not want to overstep.

She appreciated his respectfulness, but some days she wished he didn't. Some nights especially, she wished she was just a woman giving in to a man she loved and desired. Tonight was one of those nights.

Taking a breath, she was startled by the lights of an ambulance leaving and she followed it with her tear-filled eyes. Her eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror and she saw a pale image of Harold in the back seat. Wide-eyed, she turned around to look, but there was nothing there. Shocked, and again feeling that sense of fear, she turned her engine on and headed home in a rush.

____________________

Back in the hospital corridor, Mulder was leaning against the wall. He sighed, thinking if she would ever fully confide in him. Whenever she had an emotional breakdown, it seemed as though she searched for reassurance in others, rather than in him. Like Ed Jerse and getting a tattoo in a sleazy tattoo parlor. Finding out about her cancer made her close herself off even more. He respected her too much to push her to open up to him, however, no matter how much he wanted it to happen.

He was furious when he found out that Eddie Van fucking Blundht, with very little effort it seemed, had gotten closer to her in only a couple of hours than he had in four years. Even the thought of him made him sick, the memory of them nearly kissing as he had burst through her door. He desperately wanted to talk to her about it, but he was too ashamed, as it was Eddie and not him in that apartment. Eddie was the one who had nearly taken advantage of a drunk woman. And not just _any_ woman-- Scully. His partner, friend, and the woman he loved with all his heart and didn’t have the nerve to tell her.

He wanted so much more from her. He wanted to know much more _about_ her. About Dana, the woman, daughter, friend and not just Scully, his partner and doctor, but he didn't know how to reach her. Maybe he could learn something from Eddie, and just take a chance. If only he wasn’t such a coward.

He truly was a loser. She had tried to convince him that he wasn't, but it only made him feel like an even bigger one.

Voices of paramedics entered the hospital hallway, breaking him from his thoughts. Pushing off the wall, he left the hospital. 

He did not even realize he was driving to her place, nor how long he sat in the car in front of her building staring up at her window, before he finally got the courage to walk to her door.

_____________________

She had just stepped out of the shower, when she heard a light knock on the door that echoed through her dark apartment. Quickly checking the clock on the nightstand, it showed 2:07a.m. She sighed, knowing it could only be Mulder at that late hour.

She wasn't ready for whatever he came to say. Crying under the shower had worn her out and she was a complete emotional mess. She had no strength to fight him or her feelings for him right now.

Slowly she put on her white cotton robe and walked to her door as his knocking became slightly louder and impatient. She unlocked and opened the door, but did not let him inside. .

"Hey." His voice was barely a whisper. "I... did I wake you?"

"No. You didn't." she answered simply, looking him straight in the eyes. "I was just getting ready for bed." She said, running her fingers over and through her wet hair. His eyes followed her hand before he searched her face again and he noticed her red rimmed eyes.

"You've been crying." It was a statement, not a question, and his voice broke as he said it.

"Why are you here, Mulder?" she asked with a sigh, ignoring him, hoping he would let it go. She just wanted him to leave. He _had_ to leave or else she might drop her guard. She was so tired. "It’s late and..."

"I need to talk to you." He cut her off, reaching for the door and pushing it open, letting himself in. He brushed his chest against hers and her body shivered at the contact.

 _Damn_ , she thought. The last thing she needed tonight was to become aroused by him. On her good days she could bear with it with ease. She had willed her body to calm more than once when around him. Tonight though, she was not at her best. She just wanted to end this night like she did when she felt this way; masturbating until her body was spent and her mind had shut off. It was the safest way of running from her problems.

"Mulder, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. It’s late. Please, just...leave.” She sighed with a whisper.

He turned to look her in the eyes. She looked desperate and she was practically begging him. He realized he would never be like Eddie Van Blundht, and that was a good thing. He would never be able to force her to do anything and she obviously did not want him there.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He murmured and walked back towards her, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Walking out of the apartment, he closed the door behind him.

She breathed in sharply, stroking her fingers over her cheek where his warm lips had touched her seconds ago. She whimpered, shutting her eyes, trying to stop the sudden tears from spilling out. He was gone and she wouldn't have to face him tonight, so why wasn't she feeling relieved? Why did she feel guilty about making him leave?

Her heart ached, the loneliness taking over, and she hated how needy she felt.

 _Oh fuck it_ , she thought, quickly turning to open the door and rushed out into the hallway.

"Mulder!"

He was right at the end of the hall when he heard her calling him. He turned around and saw her standing in the hallway, her arms crossed and held tightly around her waist.

"Yes?" he asked, slowly walking back towards her. Stopping in front of her, he stood so close she could smell his faded cologne. They stood there for a moment or two until she finally found words.

"Maybe... Maybe it would be better if you stayed here tonight." She hesitated for a second before she rationalized her statement. "You're tired and there’s no sense in driving at this late hour."

The truth was she wanted him close to her, needed to feel his presence, and she knew it would mean a lot to him if she allowed him to be there for her. It would also make her feel less guilty, but she wouldn’t focus on that at the moment.

"Also... I was going to make some tea before you came and I wouldn’t mind some company."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he smiled softly at her.

"Yes." She smiled back at him.

_________________________

They sat on her couch in silence, slowly sipping their hot tea, both lost in the flickers of fire coming from the fireplace. It was late, but she suddenly did not feel tired at all. She sighed as she felt herself relax beside him.

Sitting there reminded her of the night with Van Blundht, except they were drinking tea instead of wine. And they were silent, instead of talking about her prom night. This was the real Mulder, not some creep, and the silence they shared felt comfortable.

Mulder turned his head to face her and his attention was on her profile; the pale skin of her face and neck, the reflection of the firelight that danced over her freckles, and her chest as it rose and fell with every breath she took. She always looked good, but in her robe with no makeup, she looked breathtaking. She made his blood boil as he thought of kissing her freckles, one by one.

She felt his gaze, the air in the room suddenly feeling electrified, the tension making her core throb lightly. She enjoyed the attention his eyes were paying her.

"Like what you see?" she teased, her mouth crooked in a tiny smile and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

He smiled shyly, hiding his gaze. He had never gazed at her that directly and openly before. He wanted so badly to let her know he was not there only as her partner. Or friend. He let the moment pass in silence before he found his courage.

"What happened that night, Scully?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she turned to face him and their eyes met for the first time since they had sat on the couch.

"With Eddie Van Blundht,” he stated, explaining his question.

"What do you mean?" She knew what he meant, she was just not sure if they should talk about it. Quite some time had passed since then and she hoped it would stay in the past. This was dangerous territory and she didn't really want to answer his question. The fear of losing control once again crept in and she started to doubt her decision to invite him back to her apartment.

"I mean exactly what I asked."

"Mulder, it's been a couple of months since it happened. I thought we were over it."

"You were about to do the wild thing with a rapist if I had not arrived when I did. We never talked about it. How could you think I was over it?"

"Mulder, I had no idea it was Van Blundht. He looked like you."

"Exactly." He looked into her eyes, his expression hard.

She realized at that moment what he really wanted to know. She realized he wanted to know if she was ready to cross that line with _him_. She became nervous instantly and her stomach clenched. She remembered the moment when she felt what she thought was _his_ breath on her lips and heat instantly pooled between her legs. Her lower belly tingled and she suddenly felt hot.

Too hot.

She hid her eyes from him, staring back at the fire. Her heart raced and she started to take deep breaths through her nose to calm down.

 _This was torture,_ she thought.

If she confessed what really happened that night, he would know how she really felt about him. How much she needed him, as a man and as a lover. She couldn’t let that happen. She might lose control and herself in him, no matter how much she wanted him. Also, they might lose their job and everything they worked so hard for all these years. Was it really worth risking it all?

She looked down into the mug she was holding in her hands as if all the answers were held within. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled before she locked eyes with him.

"Nothing happened, Mulder,” she said softly. "We were just talking, that's all."

"What were you talking about?"

"Just random things. Nothing really significant. I should have known it wasn't you but I guess ... I got carried away."

"You never got carried away with me." He spoke just slightly above whisper, as though he was talking more to himself than to her.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, not finding the words.

"You never open up to me. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to, but I wish you could just let me in and be there for you. Like this case today." He sighed before he continued, "I hate that you feel like you have to hide your fears from me. I hate that I don't know what is happening to you. I hate that you can confide to some random guy and yet you're closing up on me. I thought we were in this together. I had _hoped_ we're in this together."

"We are," she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Then what is it, Scully?" He brushed his fingers over her hand that was gripping the mug. "What is it that makes you hide from me?" His voice was somewhat deeper now, his body moving closer to her.

She shivered at his touch. God, she wanted to just let go. She was tired of hiding, of avoiding what she truly wanted. She licked her lips nervously as she raised her eyes and found him close to her face. She could almost feel his breath on her face as he locked his eyes on hers. She could see the fire flickering in his irises. His eyes darkened and his pupils dilated and she saw pure lust. She froze, her breath caught in her throat.

He took the mug from her hand and placed it on a coffee table together with his own. Turning back to her, he crowded her space again, leaning in slowly, getting dangerously close to her face, his lips inches from hers. Jolts of electricity ran down her spine and she felt like she was about to pass out.

"I want to kiss you,” he whispered, his hot breath brushing her lips. After that, she heard only buzzing in her ears, unable to move nor to speak. She wanted his kiss so much she ached.

Her breathing quickened, her chest rising and falling, her body trembling. His nose slowly grazed along hers and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him inhale deeply, breathing her in.

She instinctively tilted her head slightly and her lips parted in anticipation. His lips lightly pressed against hers and the tip of his tongue slowly swept her lower and then her upper lip. He pulled back a few inches, allowing her to decide whether this was what she wanted. She licked her lips, tasting him on them. It was a heady mixture of Mulder, the minty tea he drank and a slight hint of the salty sunflowers seeds he had probably eaten just before he arrived at her place. It was intoxicating and she found herself wanting more.

She knew she was not in a good place to be able to fight her desire tonight. She was too weak.

She gave in.

She leaned in and kissed him back, her kiss intense and passionate, needy, as her tongue pushed inside his mouth. He responded by running his hands through her hair and pulling her closer into his kiss, their tongues sliding against each other in harmony.

Her breath became ragged, her mind shut down, and her body went limp as she felt herself sinking into the couch.

She did not remember how long they made out like horny teenagers on her couch, but at some point, both of them out of breath, they pulled apart, their foreheads resting together. She took his hand and squeezed lightly.

He looked at her face and found it flushed. The pale skin of her face had gained back its color. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes dark and hooded. She was beautiful and he could not believe he worked up the courage to kiss her. More than that, he could not believe she did not run away. She had kissed him back.

"I think... we should move this to the bedroom,” she said in a raspy voice he had never _ever_ heard before and his groin twitched instantly. He swallowed not believing this was happening.

"Ar..are you sure?"

"Yes,” she whispered, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. She searched his eyes and nodded. "Yes.” She said it louder, wanting it made clear she was more than sure.

He bent forward to kiss her again, standing up and pulling her with him. He lifted her up and her legs instantly locked around his waist, his lips never leaving hers. She growled into his mouth feeling his tenting erection through the thin material of her panties. She was already soaking wet and he hadn’t even touched her.

Carrying her, he walked through the apartment until he reached her bedroom; four walls that hid all the intimate secrets of Dana Scully. How many nights had he spent wishing he was wrapped around her body inside these walls, revealing those secrets? When they reached the bed, he loosened the grip around her and she slid slowly down his body.

They finally broke the kiss, their lips pulling hesitantly apart. They stood in front of each other, breathing hard as the air around them became heated. In the darkness of the room, their eyes met, locked long enough to feel safe with each other. The outside world did not matter, it was only the two of them.

"Mulder," she breathed, looking at him through hooded eyes, licking her bruised lips nervously. The switch had been flicked, they were about to cross the line they had set years ago. Her body shivered in anticipation and excitement, wanting more of him, wanting _all_ of him. He was her escape tonight, her release, her drug...

She reached up to his shirt and started undoing the buttons one-by-one, revealing the bare skin beneath, pushing it down his arms and tossing it on the floor. He groaned as her fingernails trailed down his firm chest to the waistband of his pants. Their eyes were still locked as she pulled the leather through and out of the metal clasp of his belt. She undid the button fly of his pants and let them slip down his legs. He stepped out of them and watched her slowly, seductively work the knot of her robe. She opened it and slid it down her body leaving her only in her underwear.

He sucked in his breath as his eyes roamed over her body and his erection stirred in his boxer shorts. Soft moonlight coming in through the window made her pale skin look as though it was translucent. She was a vision and he felt dizzy from all the visual stimulation. He needed to touch her, to feel her.

He stepped closer to her, feeling her body exuding heat. His fingers squeezed her hand gently before they moved lightly up her arm and to her neck, his eyes never leaving hers. He cupped behind her head, his thumb brushing the line of her jaw. His other hand wrapped around her lower back and she gasped as in one gentle pull, their warm skin touched. He quickly unhooked her bra with one hand and took it off, exposing swollen breasts to the cool air compared to their heated bodies. He groaned as her erect nipples made contact with his chest. It was all it took for them to forget all the regulations and to completely lose control.

Their tongues entwined in a fervent kiss as she took a step back and landed on her soft bed, pulling him down on top of her. He was devouring her, his hands marking her body wherever he could reach. Eager to taste every bit of her hot skin, his mouth traveled over her jaw line, down her neck, her collarbone, sucking at the swell of her breasts, and lightly scraping his teeth over her hardened nipples. Her body writhed under his mouth as he came back to her mouth.

He circled his tongue over her lips, sucking on her bottom lip, causing her to moan. She imagined what he could do with his mouth and tongue down between her thighs, where the throbbing ache made her body jerk.

"God Mulder," she breathed into his mouth, the anticipation of feeling him where she needed him most, nearly killing her. 

"Scully," he breathed back, his low, husky voice sending shivers down her spine. "I want to taste you."

"Oh God, yes,” she moaned, bucking her hips up at him, aching for a release, not caring if she sounded desperate. She needed the built up tension in her body to uncoil.

He slid down her body, his tongue leaving a wet trail down her burning skin from her neck, through the valley of her perky breasts, until he reached her navel.

He pulled back up and pushed two fingers under the side of her panties, pulling them down her legs, and tossing them to the floor. Her naked body was sprawled in front of him and she felt a sudden self awareness, causing her to blush under his lustful gaze.

But her arousal was stronger than her nervousness, as he ran his fingers slowly from her ankles up her knees and thighs, her legs involuntary spreading open for him.

"Jesus, Scully,” he breathed, his cock straining painfully in his boxer shorts as he stared at her glistening, inviting pussy. He licked his lips before diving in, no warning of any kind.

She cried out as he shook his head against her slick folds and swirled his tongue over and around her clit. The sounds of her moans and her ragged breathing filled his ears as he slipped two fingers between her labia, slipping inside easily.

"Fuck, Mulderrr,” her cracked voice echoed through the room as he closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard. His fingers worked her opening, plunging rapidly in and out, forcing her to come. She arched her back as he flicked his tongue over the trapped bud of nerves and the mixture of pain and pleasure sent her over the edge, "Ohmygod!Jesus!Aghhh!" A deep, loud growl escaped her throat as her pussy pulsated against his invading fingers.

She had never, _ever_ come so hard and so fast by oral ministrations alone. For the first time, she was thankful for his obsession with sunflower seeds, making a mental note to get him some as soon as possible. 

"You taste fantastic, Scully,” he breathed, licking his lips as he gently eased his fingers out of her, and running them lightly against her slit.

She reached for his arm and pulled him down in a wet, sensual kiss, tasting herself on his tongue; it was an enormous turn on. She lifted his hand that had just been inside of her and sucked on the two glistening fingers, locking her eyes with his. She hadn't yet recovered from her orgasm and she already felt a new rush of desire in her groin. The erotic act made her feel free and she enjoyed every bit of it.

She stared at him as she swirled her tongue around his fingers, her other hand running down over the large bulge still hidden beneath in his underwear.

"Scullyyy.." he purred, twitching at the contact and she could feel his cock throbbing under her palm. She let go of his hand and rolled him over so they swapped positions.

She hooked her fingers into his underwear and pulled it down his muscular thighs and knees. His cock sprang free of its confines to stand proudly in front of her eyes. He was impressive, beautiful and she licked her lips quickly. She ran one finger from the base of his thick shaft up to the tip, coating it with the semi clear fluid of his precum, and back down to the thick thatch of pubic hair. She leaned in to flick her tongue over the glistening surface of the head of his cock, when his hand touched her shoulder.

"Scully, you don't have to..." She cut him off placing one finger over his lips before she wrapped one hand around him and descended her hot mouth, wriggling her tongue along his cock. He moaned and covered his face with his hands in disbelief. _Jesus Christ_ , rushed through his thoughts. He was sure he was in one of his erotic dreams and he hoped he would never wake up.

She closed her lips around him and started to suck, moving his cock in and out of her hot mouth. He knew there was fire in that tiny uptight body, but Jesus, he never dared to imagine she would go down on him. _Ever_. Yet, there she was, swallowing him like a pro on their first intimate encounter, his cock throbbing in her mouth. It was too intense, he was losing it, thrusting forward as she continued her wonderful ministrations..

"Scu..." His voice cracked, unable to finish the word.

"Scully." He tried once more. The hot flood roiling in his belly. "You have to...Jesus." He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her gently. His cock bobbed out of her mouth with a pop, leaving it moist with her saliva..

"I won't last, Scully, if you continue...I swear to God..." he sighed.

She met his eyes and shot him a wicked smile before she climbed up his body and placed a wet kiss to his mouth. Her legs straddled his hips, his hard on making a contact with her aching clit. Her hips circled, brushing at him and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

This was it. This was the moment when all the boundaries were about to be crossed, the moment when all the rules were going to be broken.

And boy did she plan on enjoying it.

He was her drug, her poison, and her medicine. She felt as though she was hypnotized as the excitement took over. Any worries she had could wait until tomorrow. Tonight she would enjoy.

She took him in her hand and rubbed the head of his hard cock along her wet slit, before she lowered herself slowly onto his cock. She tensed for a moment, feeling her walls stretching at the intrusion. He was massive, thick, and beautiful. The pleasurable pain made her wince, but she did not stop. Relaxing her muscles, she ground her clit against his crinkly pubes.

"Oh my god, Scully," his breathy voice brushed her neck and ear.

"I know,” she whispered shakily, placing her lips on his beating jugular vein.

He ran his hands up and down her back, memorizing every inch of her body that he could reach. His cock was pulsating deep inside of her, patiently waiting for her to adjust to his size. She sucked at the sensitive skin of his neck making him moan as she started to move slowly, her body sliding against his, her puckered nipples brushing at his chest.

"Jesus...you feel so fucking good." He whined as she began to go faster, sliding up and down his length, taking him deeper and deeper with every move of her rolling hips. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly pressing her body to his and rolled her over so he was now on top of her. She gasped at the weight of his body dipping her into the mattress. It felt so good to feel him all around her, invading all of her senses.

"So...fucking...good.” He accentuated every word with a wet kiss to her mouth, his hips grinding into her with a slow pace.

“Fuck me, Mulder," she breathed, feeling nearly breathless. "I want you...I need you." She bucked her hips in invitation as he propped himself on his arms above her and started to move faster.

His pounding became harder, changing her breathing with every thrust, her moans timed with his body. His lovemaking was intense and passionate. She locked her legs around his waist and it changed the angle, causing his cock to hit just the right spot inside of her. She writhed under him, the friction making the muscles of her stomach ripple.

"Oh God, Mulder!" she cried out, on the verge of unraveling. She was moaning and whimpering, the most beautiful melody to his ears. Her eyes were shut and her teeth almost drew blood from her lower lip, as her hands gripped the sheets. Scully without control. Scully losing it beneath him. Dear God, she truly was a vision. He reached down and pressed lightly on the bud of nerves on top of her clit, rolling his finger over it, and that sent her over the edge.

"Fuck!" she screamed as her body tensed, her heated fluids pooling out of her, her back arched towards him. "Oooh Gooood.".

He felt her walls clenching him so tightly, he could barely penetrate her. She was shuddering, her legs squeezing him as her orgasm quaked through her body. It unraveled him and rushed through his lower belly, directly to his cock.

"Ugh Scully!!Jesus!!" His orgasm kicked in and he pulled out of her quickly, spilling his fluids into his hand, before he collapsed next to her sweaty body.

Their ragged breathing was the only sound in the room for a while. They were both staring at the ceiling, the awkwardness starting to fill the air around them. So many thoughts filled their minds, so many feelings and emotions filled their spent bodies. But the fear of sharing them was stronger. She knew now that giving him her body was much easier than opening her heart and so she kept silent, keeping it to herself. She hoped he would know that this union of theirs was, for now, the only way she could communicate what was hiding deep inside of her.

Before he had a chance to ask her anything, she jumped from the bed, stopping at the door and turning to look at him.

"Coming?" Her mouth crooked in a tiny smile before she walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He heard the water running and smiled in relief. .

She might not talk about her feelings and she might not open her heart completely yet, but this was a _huge_ step for them and he was ready to take anything she was ready to give; he knew enough to respect her wishes.

 _Today_ , he thought, as he got up to join her in the shower. _Today it was her body, but tomorrow it would be her heart._


End file.
